


Meant To Be

by jin__j



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, dream team, dreamnap, mcyt - Freeform, mcytau, no beta we die like tubbo in a box, or not...depends if i finish this, we’ll get there someday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin__j/pseuds/jin__j
Summary: Dreamnap AU in which Sapnap and Dream grow up together in a realistic (ish) environment and develop feelings for another, which leads to eventual romance.ORTwo idiots who grew up together realise they’re in love with each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3! Please leave suggestions to it in the comments — I’d appreciate it very much. If any creators are uncomfy I will remove this. Just as a warning...
> 
> This fic will NOT include:  
> \- Graphic depictions of r*pe/non-con — maybe minor references for plot purposes  
> \- Necrophilia  
> \- Fetish stuff that I’m not comfortable with writing  
> \- Self-harm themes, especially suicide! I’m not comfortable with that stuff  
> Underage shit  
> ...and basically just anything that’s not pog. 
> 
> ALSO!! Sapnap is one year younger than Dream in this rather than two.

Dream wasn’t much of a good kid back in grade school. He often messed around during class and slacked on schoolwork, as well as tried his best to be the class clown. The eight-year-old (at the time) had a habit of trying to make others laugh at his own expense. He wasn’t one to care about what his parents thought about him, nor his teachers. This all changed once he reached grade four.

Dream hadn’t been doing well in his studies in the prior years of primary school, but that wasn’t much of a problem to him. But when he switched schools at the age of ten in grade four, he began to feel more self conscious about how well he did in school. Maybe it was just him getting older and being close to hitting puberty, or maybe it was the renewed pressure that he now had on him to do better. The new school that he was attending was full of students that suffered heaps of pressure from their parents, so Dream felt anxious as he began to fall behind in fourth grade. His parents didn’t seem to care too much as he was still young, but now that Dream’s brain was starting to develop and his self-consciousness was increasing rapidly, he began to try harder. Quickly, Dream grew out of his ‘funny guy’ phase and became the quiet studious kid.

In fifth grade, Dream didn’t have too many friends. It wasn’t that he was lonely or anything — he just found it a little daunting to approach people. Sure, nobody really didn’t like him, but nobody would go out of their way to help or talk to him. Soon, Dream grew lonely.  
Until the transfer student arrived.

Violin-playing gamer boy Sapnap. Sapnap, too, was a pretty quiet guy compared to the rest of the class and quickly gravitated towards him. The two became friends very easily, finding that they had lots in common. For starters, Dream enjoyed gaming, and Sapnap did too. They specifically liked playing the popular video game, Minecraft. From the age of ten to fourteen, the two stuck very, very close together, soon becoming best friends. However, as Sapnap and Dream entered middle school and soon highschool, things began getting harder for both students — schoolwork was piling up. But the friends still hung out at any possible time. One weekend, when Dream was sixteen and Sapnap was fifteen, the two decided to hang out.

Sapnap rapped on Dream’s front door, one hand shoved in his pocket. He adjusted his chain bracelet and let out a sigh after no response came from anyone inside. He gave another knock on the door before it was opened.  
“Oh hey, man. Thought you were coming in twenty minutes,” came a familiar voice.

The dirty-blonde haired, pale-skinned and very tall boy with the name of Dream stood in the doorway, gripping the frame of the door. He gave Sapnap a brilliant smile, stepping away from from the doorway and flashing the thumbs-up, gesturing for him to come in.

“I texted you that I would be early! Not my fault!” Sapnap stepped into the house.

The younger boy clearly knew his way around the house from coming here so often. Dream observed him as he made his way up the stairs and into Dream’s room, as if it were muscle memory. Dream’s mom was on a business trip at the moment and his dad was, like always, nowhere to be seen, so Sapnap came over without the knowledge of Dream’s parents.

“Your dad isn’t here, again?” Sapnap asked with a frown, walking into Dream’s room.

Dream followed the boy into his room, nodding and closing the door behind him. “Yeah. He’s probably out fucking some girl for money again,” he muttered, loud enough for Sapnap to catch it.

“Geez,” he sighed. “Your mom still doesn’t know?” Dream nodded, shrugging nonchalantly.

“It’s fine. I’ll tell him to tell her someday, but it’s pretty much his decision. As much as I hate him, I don’t really want to ruin the family.”

Sapnap gazed at Dream, raising an eyebrow. Dream could tell that he was questioning the pure I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck attitude that Dream was displaying, but he didn’t really feel like talking about it.

Sapnap pointed at Dream’s PC. “Wanna play minecraft? I brought my laptop.”

The two spent the majority of the day grinding hypixel bedwars, like they did every weekend. Dream glanced out of the window, noticing how dim the natural lighting had gotten. He quickly checked the time on his PC.

“It’s pretty late. You could stay over?” Dream tipped his head to the side.

Sapnap nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

At this point, the two were so used to sleeping over at each other’s houses that they shared clothes most of the time, so it was no problem — even though Dream was significantly bigger than Sapnap, Sapnap usually wore oversized clothes anyways.

Sapnap yawned. “I’m tired,” he muttered, looking over at Dream. “Can we watch a movie?”

Dream nodded, getting to his feet and switching off the monitor. He crawled onto his bed. “On your laptop, though!”

Grumbling in agreement, Sapnap sat next to his friend, pulling up Netflix. “What’cha wanna watch?” He questioned.

“Anything, as long as it’s not a horror movie.”

Sapnap laughed. “Pussy.”

Dream shoved the younger gently, snorting in amusement. “I’m not. I just prefer other stuff.”

They eventually decided on watching a cheesy old hetero romantic comedy. Sapnap liked to say that he enjoyed watching these sorts of movies to ‘make fun of them’, but inwardly Dream knew that the boy secretly liked these cheesy movies. Sapnap placed the laptop in between them on the bed and began playing the movie.

“So, you know any gossip or some shit?” Sapnap asked.

Dream raised his eyebrows jokingly. “Wow, really desperate for the tea, huh?” He didn’t look away from the screen.

“Yeaaaaaaah.”

Alex called me cute the other day. She’s been flirting with me all week. Word on the street is that she might have a crush on me,” Dream said after a little thought.

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Wow. What a surprise; another girl is after Mister Heartthrob-Hottie again,” he muttered.

The older boy turned to look at Sapnap questioningly. Normally the guy got excited for him when he brought these things up.

“What, you like her or something?”

Sapnap paused the movie. “Dude, no! I’m not interested in her at all,” he snapped.

“You really aren’t interested in many people, are you? Last time you had a crush was in grade five, which I find hard to believe,” Dream shot back.

“Maybe I’m just better at keeping my crushes secret,” Sapnap retorted.

Dream let out a ‘tch!’ and unpaused the movie.

As the sun sank into the horizon and the moon began drifting higher and higher into the air, Dream felt himself getting more and more tired.

“You like _her_ or something?” Sapnap asked quietly after a few minutes had passed.

Dream shrugged. “I don’t think so. She’s not my type.”

Dream’s eyes flicked over to Sapnap. He frowned, moving closer to his friend to notice a small smirk on Sapnap’s face.

“Hey, why’re you smiling!?” He yelped.

Sapnap laughed. “Because so many girls have asked you out and you just aren’t reciprocating anyone’s feelings!”

“Maybe because my preference is guys to girls, Sapnap,” Dream retorted.

Dream had come out to his best friend as bisexual in grade seven, which came as a bit of a surprise to Sapnap but made lots of sense when he came to think about it. Sapnap had been completely accepting about it, but so far, Dream had only told Sapnap and his sister about his sexuality — for good reason. Let’s just say that his family nor his school found it in their interests to support LGBT+ folks, and needless to say, he’d surely be bullied for preference in men.

“Oh, that’s true,” Sapnap replied, twisting around to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.

Dream and Sapnap usually slept in the same bed. None of them considered it weird; they’d done it since fourth grade, so why should it be different now? As they continued watching the movie, Dream felt the compulsion to lean his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. It was a completely normal and friendly thing to do, or so Dream considered it, between two best friends. So, thinking nothing of it, Dream tipped his upper body towards Sapnap and leaned his head against Sapnap, his eyelids drooping. Sapnap shifted his position slightly and slung his arm around Dream’s shoulder, not moving his eyes from his laptop screen. An hour passed. Dream was almost asleep, and Sapnap could clearly tell — he, too, was struggling to keep his eyes open. Leaning forwards, he shut the lid of his laptop and gently picked it up, placing it on his bedside table. He shifted forwards, forcing Dream to move with him. Lying flat on the bed, the two boys laid next to each other, facing one another. Sapnap stared at Dream, knowing the other’s eyes were also open, staring back at him, before the older boy reached forwards and pulled Sapnap closer, into his arms. Sapnap nestled into Dream’s chest. Dream rested his chin on Sapnap’s head before moving his hands up to Sapnap’s hair, beginning to stroke his hair gently. “Goodnight,” Sapnap mumbled, enjoying the little head massage he was getting.

Dream smiled, closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Sap.”

This was fine, right? This was just a bros-homies situation, and there was nothing ‘sus’ about the situation. Plus, this was normal for Sapnap and himself. With his mind and rest and Sapnap in his arms, Dream soon drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more to come, promise. This one was a little short, but it’ll get better, promise! This one was just the beginning so as to give context clues and to set relationships, as well as build grounds for what might come next.  
> Sorry if there are mistakes, that’s my bad. Leave suggestions if you’d like! :) Promise it’ll get more spicy and unfortunately more angsty! <3


End file.
